Mistery Girl
by Tite Fleur Sauvage
Summary: Une petite surprise attend Luna alors que celle-ci se rend à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose de frai... Je vous laisse découvrir ! OS


**Kikooooo !!**

**Ca va ???**

**Moi oui, merci !!! xD**

**Enfin bon…**

**Je vous laisse lire mon TiiT n'OS**

**Bonne lecture !!!!**

_**Mistery Girl :**_

**Luna se dirigeait vers la Cuisine à grands pas car elle était affamée. Son regard passa rapidement sur une fenêtre et elle put voir, au dehors, un soleil éclatant, un ciel bleu décoré de quelques nuages blancs et une herbes verte et soyeuse ou se reposaient des élèves de tout âges et de toutes maisons.**

**Arrivée au tableau représentant une coupe de fruits, elle chatouilla la pomme qui se mit à rigoler et qui laissa apparaître une poigné doré écaillé. Sans plus attendre, Luna saisit la poigné et la tourna doucement. Le tableau pivota et Luna put voir les elfes s'agiter en tout sens pour nettoyer la cuisine (qui était déjà d'un couleur impeccable) et préparer des mets divers.**

**Sitôt entrée, son elfe favori, Frident, vint a sa rencontre, lui proposa une chaise en bois recouverte d'un coussin de soie bleu et bronze et lui annonça :**

**-Miss, bienvenue dans les cuisines de Poudlard.**

**-Merci Frident, lui répondit-elle, il fait très chaud et j'aurais besoin de quelque chose de rafraîchissant s'il vous plaît.**

**-Oh, Miss, tutoyez-moi je vous en prie. Justement, tout à l'heure, il est passé un monsieur, qui à laissé à votre attention un Myster Glacé accompagné d'une lettre.**

**-Ah, dit Luna intriguée, et qu'est ce qu'un Myster Glacé ??**

**-Une friandise, ou plutôt un glace, devrais-je dire Moldue, Miss.**

**-Bien... Mais, qui était ce monsieur ???**

**-Je suis désolé Miss, mais il a ordonné que l'ont ne dise point son nom a quiconque d'autre.**

**-Dommage... enfin bon. Pouvez-vous m'apporté ce Myster Glacé et cette lettre, s'il vous plaît ??**

**-Miss, je vous en conjure, tutoyez-moi, tutoyez-nous !!!**

**Et l'elfe, sans attendre la réponse, trottina vers le grand réfrigérateur, l'ouvrit, en sortie une petite assiette en argent ou trônait quelque chose que Luna ne pouvait identifier d'ici. Frident prit un enveloppe cacheté sur le côté et revint en trottinant vers Luna.**

**L'elfe posa l'assiette en argent sur la table en face de la chaise de Luna, avec la lettre et une petite cuillère, elle aussi en argent.**

**-Votre assiette et votre cuillère sont bien joli... commenta Luna**

**-Ooh, ce ne sont pas les notre !! C'est au Monsieur de tout à l'heure à qui appartient tout ceci et il a dit qu'il vous les donnait...**

**-C'est bien gentil à lui...**

**Luna examina la cuillère et découvrit sur la bout du manche les lettre bleus : "MS".**

**-Elles y sont aussi sur le milieu de votre assiette Miss, l'informa l'elfe.**

**-Ah... dit Luna, songeuse.**

**Elle regarda le Myster Glacé. Elle prit sa cuillère et en retira un bouchée. C'était en fait de la glace à la vanille, en demi boulle, avec un cœur de meringue et recouverte de copeaux de noix et de noisettes (miam miam).**

**-Hum... c'est délicieux !! s'exclama Luna.**

**Quand elle eu fini sa glace, elle se leva de sa chaise et dit a Frident :**

**-Vous direz à ce Monsieur que cette glace m'a régalé et que je lui en suis très reconnaissante ?**

**-D'accord Miss. Et pour l'assiette et la cuillère ??**

**-Hum... Pourriez-vous me les laver et me les poser au pied de mon lit s'il vous plaît ?**

**-Bien sûr Miss !!**

**-Dans ce cas... Merci beaucoup et au revoir tout le monde !!**

**-Au revoir Miss !! dirent les elfes dans un commun ensemble.**

**Luna glissa la lettre dans un pan de sa robe et s'en alla d'un pas léger vers le parc. Arrivé sur l'herbe verte, elle se dirigea vers un chêne centenaire qui lui ferait un peu d'ombre pendant qu'elle lirait la fameuse lettre. Elle s'assit au pie de l'arbre, sortit la lettre de sa poche et regarda l'adresse.**

_**"Pour Luna Lovegood**_

_**Maison de Serdaigle"**_

**Elle retourna la lettre et vit le cachet de cire bleu, avec les même lettre "MS" en argent que sur l'assiette et la cuillère. Impatiente, elle décacheta la lettre et se mit a la lire.**

_**Coucou Mistery Girl,**_

_**Je ne sais pas par où commencer...**_

_**Tu sais, tu es une fille formidable, mais peu de gens s'en doutent !! Pourquoi ? Parce que, de loin, tu semble folle avec des grands yeux bleus magnifiques, tes longs cheveux des blé légèrement sales et emmêlés, ta démarche trottinant, ton air dans la lune, tes vêtements originaux... tout en toi !**_

_**En fait, pour ceux qui ne te connaissent pas, tu est un mystère. Mais un mystère sans importance, un de plus dans la vie qu'ils mènent... La 1ere fois que je t'ai vue, je t'ai trouvé folle. Mais vraiment folle. A lire **_**Le Chicaneur **_**à l'envers, avec tes grosses lunettes bariolés... Ou c'était peut-être après les lunettes... je sais plus... Enfin, le tout était que j'avais peur de m'installer près de toi tout seul. De quoi avais-je peur ? Je n'en sais rien... Je suis réputé comme étant le Gryffondor le moins courageux qu'il existe, même si beaucoup disent que non. Donc, le tout est que tu es un mystère... Mistery Girl... Peu cherche a percer l'abcès, et pourtant, ceux qui le font arrivent a une fille formidable, incroyable... Certains dirait folle, mais le mot juste est excentrique. Oui, tu es excentrique. Mais c'est cela qui fait ton charme !! En plus d'être mystérieuse aux regards des autres... **_

_**C'est vraiment bien d'être avec toi ! Tu trouves toujours des paroles rassurantes, des conseils a nous donner. Même si parfois ce que tu dis est un peu gênant ou déplacé, ça vaut le coup de parler avec toi. Et puis, parfois, on te dit quelque chose de simple, et ton regard et ton visage s'illuminent comme si ont avait dit quelque chose de... merveilleux !! Pourquoi ? Je me le demande... Parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'ont te le dise ?? Pourtant, tu le mériterais !!! Tu est vraiment un mystère... Même pour ceux qui te connaissent bien...**_

_**Pourquoi je te dis tout ça ?**_

_**Parce que... Je crois que... Je crois que je t'aime Luna...**_

_**C'est bizarre de l'écrire dans une lettre... je pourrais te dire pleins de choses encore, comme "Tu illumines mes nuits..." mais... je préfèrerais te les dires de vive voix.**_

_**Voilà c'est tout**_

_**Bisoux,**_

_**Je t'aime, Luna, mon mystère, ma Mistery Girl...**_

_**Neville**_

_**PS : As-tu aimé le Myster Glace ?? N.**_

**Luna leva la tête, les joues pleins de larmes, mais avec un sourire resplendissant. Elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps !!!!!!! Le moment de pourvoir courir dire a Neville qu'elle l'aime de tout son cœur, et depuis tant de temps... C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut. Il était seul, dans le couloir du 2****e**** étage. Luna se leva d'un bond et courut vers lui...**

**FIN**

**C'était bien ??**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions !!!!!! x)**

**Bisxxxx**

**Tite Fleur Sauvage**


End file.
